


Confessions

by AliceofWonderland



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceofWonderland/pseuds/AliceofWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an AU where the kids never played Sburb and the Trolls aren't Trolls, but the only on in this is TZ. So John and Dave are fresh out of college and sharing an apartment. There isn't much plot to this i guess b/c i kinda made it on the fly so that's all i have to say go on and read it if you guys want. But i warn you it's not that great, in my opinion. -Sincerely Alice 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

John walked through the door of his shared apartment to be greeted by a loud raspy moan coming from his best friend Dave's room. 'I guess Teressa is in there.' John thought with a heavy heart.

He set down the groceries in the small kitchen of their apartment when another loud moan erupted through the apartment, slightly echoing down the hall. "Keep it down at least, fuck." John whispered under his breath, leaving the groceries on the kitchen counter he bee-lined over to his bedroom to grab his iPod. He passed Dave's room and a low moan could be heard.

John couldn't take it. He rushed into his room and and snatched his ipod off his dresser. He had to drown the noise out if he wanted to put everything away, so John plugged in and put on his Ghost Busters over ear headphones and blasted the song he had left paused after his run that same morning. Lightning Strike by Snow Patrol began its long mellow intro began but it wasn't loud enough.

John bite his lip as a thud came from the wall opposite him followed by a loud squeal of satisfaction. "Come on I need something loud. Anything that can drown her out." John whispered, as if Dave and Teressa would even hear him. 

He scrolled through the song list of his iPod, his eyes scanned the screen for a familiar name or artist but no dice, until he came to a sudden halt at a mix Dave had made for him. A mash up of Panic at the Disco and Fall Out Boys newest tracks, Alone Together is Gospel is what his shaded friend had called it. It was one his greatest mash-ups in his career as a DJ, in John's opinion.

John smiled bitterly as he hit play and the sound of a steady drum beat pulsed in his ears building up to a crescendo followed by a mix of lyrics. 'Dave has a serious gift when it t comes to music.' John thought looking down at the small luminous screen of his iPod, when a splash of liquid landed on its touch screen surface. No wait it just landed on the inside of his glasses

John smiled bitterly to himself as he lifted his glasses off the bridge of his nose to wipe them clean, he was crying...again. Dave always seemed to have a way of making him cry, but it wasn't the shaded man's fault, not really. John's heart was to blame, no one else only that thumping little organ in his chest that decided it's reason for beating was no longer to keep John alive, but for Dave.

John was in love with his roommate, so stupidly in love it was almost comical. He realized it when the two of them had gone out to celebrate Dave's birthday and met Teressa out in a club that happened to be one of Dave's regular customers.

John had noticed how Teressa kept trying to get Dave's attention from across the bar while they chatted and didn't appreciate it very much. What made matters worse for him was when she had casually bumped into him and cut their conversation short. They had hit it off that night and it made John's heart throb in a way that had never happened before.

He had felt a very strong sense of jealousy that night and it had only gotten worse over time. Teressa was always around now and it hurt. 

John was stupid he for loving Dave because he knew his feelings would never be reciprocated. Dave sure as hell never swung that way, even when the two were in high school together Dave had a reputation. John was sure that Dave could never love him back not the way he did at least, but he was fine as long as Dave was still around and happy...right?

“I'm so full of it." John sobbed with a smile on his face. The song had ended and now the song You Are My Rescue by the Seabirds had started. "How fucking fitting, ehehe." John chuckled sitting on his bed; he held his head in his hands and let the tears fall freely down his face. 

On the other side of the wall lay Dave and Teressa basking in the afterglow of sex. Dave's eyes still covered by his dark shades and Teressa was kissing his neck softly.

"That was great." She said in her gruff nasally voice. Dave stayed silent. His silence spoke volumes to her, there was definitely something on his mind, and it wasn't post orgasm AJ."Is something wrong?" She asked sitting up looking down at him.

"Yea." He said.

‘Oh no’, Teressa knew what was coming now, she could read Dave like a book and she knew what he was going to say next. She got up off the bed and picked up her bra. Clicking it in place behind her back she looked for the rest of her clothes in the dark room.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked sitting up to watch her, he knew what she was doing and was glad she was doing it.

"I'm leaving." Teressa said slipping on her jeans. "I know what's wrong with you so I'm leaving so you can do it." She walked over to Dave as she slipped on her lady liberty t-shirt. "Go tell him already so you can stop torturing each other already, Dave." She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Dave didn't move he didn't respond to her in anyway and she knew he wouldn't but she hoped he would. 'Too bad.' She thought as she pulled their lips apart. "Good-bye Dave."

"Good-bye Teressa...thank you I guess." Dave said as Teressa slipped on her own red shades.

"Haha you're welcome." With a final cackle she exited Dave’s room shutting the door behind her with a single tear making its way down her cheek. She looked down the hall to where John's door was and smiled.

She made her way to the door silently and stopped taking a deep breath before knocking. "Hey John open up." She called as her hand thumped on the solid door. John came to the door an obvious fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yea what is it Teressa?" His voice cracked slightly and his eyes contrasted greatly. Deep blue irises against pink scalars, he had been crying again, Teressa frowned.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yea I'm fine are you leaving?" He asked in return. Teressa simply nodded and smiled solemnly. "Oh, are you alright?" John looked away rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't worry about me, I was too cool for even that cool kid." Teressa chuckled John smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving, and I that can see the way you look at him. I've seen that look in him too." John's smile faltered slightly at this. "It’s full of love, and it only crosses his poker face when you're around." Teressa looked up at John who stood silently before her.

"Well that's all I really had to say, so I'll be going now. Good-bye John." With that she gave him a quick hug and turned on her heel. 

Teressa passed the door to Dave's room with a bitter smile and walked over to the front door silently. She adjusted her red pointed shades and opened the door. Without looking back she walked out of the apartment for the last time.

Dave sat on his bed anxious as he heard the click clack of Teressa's red high-heeled boots pass his door once more. 'She talked to John.' He thought run his hand through his platinum blonde hair.

He wondered what she might have told him. Had she told him about the times he'd called John's name during sex, had she told him the failed attempt at trying to give up his pipe dream for his affections to be returned with her as a distraction.

Oh how many secrets she knew, how she could ruin everything between the two friends with a simple exchange of words. Dave was a mess but he knew Teressa was right he had to stop torturing himself. He needed to tell John how he felt; even he didn't feel the same.

There was knocking at his door making his head shoot up in surprise. Was Teressa back had she left something, no, then there was always the possibility that it was John.

"Hey Dave are you still there?" John asked from behind the door Dave walked over to it silently. 

"Yea." He called his hand shook as he reached for the door knob. 'You can do this Dave,' he encouraged himself as his hand slowly turned the brass knob. 'Just tell him how you feel it'll be okay.' 

John stood waiting patiently, staring down at the door knob as it turned slowly. 'He's coming out! Shit shit shit, maybe I can still make a run for it.' John looked back down the hall at his room. 'Teressa is probably just pulling my chain right, I mean like Dave could like me.' John thoughts were coming and going a mile a minute his cheeks felt flushed and the fore warning of fresh tears stung his eyes.

'I'm going back to my room fuck this.' John thought half turning to walk down the hall to his inviting room, when the door swung open. 

Dave finally over his little lapse of stage fright flung open the door to see John just about to leave. "John wait." Dave reached out and held John's fleeting hand before he could take a single step. "I…I need to let you know something Egbert."

John's eyes grew wide; those big blue eyes that made Dave melt in his hands. "W…what is it Dave?" John stuttered, a butter pink making its way across his cheeks at the sudden contact.

"Well um…I just wanted to say, that it's over with me and Teressa and…" John's gaze lowered.

"Yea I know she told me." Dave scowled at this.

"What else did she say?" John looked back at Dave uncertain of the sudden change in his demeanor, but decided to tell him the whole truth. His feelings for the shaded cool kid and all.

"She said that she's seen the way I look at you, and that you look at me the same way." Dave looked John in the eyes inching closer.

"What did she mean by the way you look at me?" Dave inched forward making John move back. "Well," Dave whispered his face dangerously close to John's.

"W…with…um love." John whispered with Dave's lips hovering over his own. Dave smiled and clasped John's plump pink lips with his own. 

John jolted back when they made contact but Dave would not let up. He pushed John slightly forward until his back was flush against the wall opposite Dave's door.

Dave slinked his hand around John's waist pulling him closer. “Dave...” John whimpered into the kiss as his head tilted in an attempt to deep their kiss.

Dave smiled pulling John closer to him before pulling back. “Hey Egbert,” another kiss was planted on the latter’s neck as Dave spoke.

“Yea.” John said holding Dave’s head in the crook of his neck, but Dave was having none of that. His head came up but now his eyes were fully visible, no longer covered by his shades, his eyes were a bright crimson and they were staring intensely into John’s contrasting blue. 

John flushed as Dave’s heated gaze bore into him, his constant closing proximity didn’t help much either. “I love you John.” Dave whispered his face mere millimeters from John’s where the buck toothed grad could feel the intensity of those beautiful crimson eyes of his. “I love you too Dave.”


End file.
